


「Second」I'm sorry

by Miringer



Series: After heists [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miringer/pseuds/Miringer
Summary: “I’m sorry”“Why?”“For everything”Or:The ending of "Don't push it" that was supposed to be 800 words long.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: After heists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	「Second」I'm sorry

KID actually waited for Shinichi, and it wasn’t just a week or two.

When the first week passed, he wasn’t really worried about him, it was a big organization after all, he didn’t expected to see the other again in less than a month.

The problem came when the second month arrived, and there wasn’t a single signal from Shinichi, not eve Conan. He even went to ask Ran in disguise if she had seen the little guy, obtaining a “he went back with his mom” as an answer.

With this little investigation, he got two conclusions: Conan didn’t came back and Ran didn’t knew about his true identity/objective. So, from now on, he couldn’t get information from this source.

There wasn’t much more to do now other than wait more, and maybe investigate other people.

-

The heists kept going, even when he was worried he still needed to found Pandora or end his own organization, whatever came first. Or maybe both at the same time, who knows.

But now, he had added another action to his routine, and it was waiting for Shinichi in the same place they said goodbye.

Always, after a heist, he went there, and waited until morning, wishing to see the other one day, just waiting for the other to still be alive.

One of these days, Hakuba discovered the other routine, and from time to time he went there to see Kaito, not because he wanted to catch the other, but now he was really worried about him.

It wasn’t necessary to be a detective to know the other was sadder, more gone than before. Even his jokes were less, and he kind of missed them.

“You seem different” Said Hakuba once to KID when he found the other in the rooftop.

“You’re not wrong” Was the answer he gave the other while seeing the moon “Maybe this is pointless” Whispered, in a tone barely noticeable, one were you just see the lips moving, but you can’t hear the sound. And he left, without even seeing the other.

-

Half a year has passed, and he took care of his own organization. His revenge story was finally done.  
But he couldn’t stop his heists, Shinichi was still missing.

He even saw Hattori on some of his heists, his visits were more than before, and that surprised him if you take note of the way the boy from Osaka and his classmate interacted. How were both still alive?

After ‘borrowing’ a jewel he didn’t even needed to check anymore, he had some time alone with Hattori. And well, an opportunity is an opportunity.

“Is Shinichi alright?”

The only answer he got was the other looking at the floor and then left. And just like that, he was alone with an unanswered question, because he refused to count that as an answer.

**Not because the lack of words, but because of the meaning that silence could carry with it.**

-

Other 3 months passed, and he couldn’t stop, at least not yet. He promised to wait for Shinichi, but no matter what, there was no sign from him. Not even a single report of someone seeing him, not even as Conan.

This was another level of concerning, and everyone saw how it affected him. Now it wasn’t just Hakuba asking what’s wrong, but everyone who knew Kuroba Kaito was concern. Even some teachers stopped him to try and talk with him.

The only problem was that he couldn’t just say “Yeah, my kind-of-crush might be dead” because his friends would ask, and he wasn’t in the mood.

“He’s still alive” Akako said next to him, making Kaito jump because he wasn’t paying attention.

“What?”

“He’s still alive, I think, it’s strange” was the witch’s answer “At least I see life in him"

**And that was all it took to make the happy Kaito come back.**

-

Once again, he was sitting on the side of that rooftop, waiting, but now more hopeful than before. If Shinichi was alive, then he just needed to wait more.

After all, he promised.

He knew it was almost impossible to see the great detective by now, after so much time. At this point, there should be a reason why he still hasn’t come back. Maybe another long case? Knowing the luck of the other, it shouldn’t surprise the thief if this was the case.

These thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps from behind him. He wasn’t in the mood to talk with Hakuba again, but if it was Heiji then he could ask again about the great detective.

“What brings you here tonight?” Was the welcome that KID gave to his visit without seeing it.

“Just passing to say hi” With just hearing that voice, the thief finally faced the other, standing from his position.

He was welcomed by the figure of the great detective. He was finally Shinichi.

“Nice to finally meet you, KID. My name is Kudo Shinichi” The detective said, extending his hand. “Sorry for making you wait”

With just seeing the grown detective, all his problems were left forgotten. It felt like a big relief to finally know the other was great. “Glad to finally meet you. Conan talked a lot about you”

**And with that, they again enjoyed the company of the other.**

-

Something was...off, really off. In the worst way possible.

Kaito couldn’t actually express how bad it was, not even what was wrong, but since Shinichi came back, he swear something changed in their relationship.

They came back to not forcing topics.

Now their secrets weren’t as easy to talk like before, and they came back to point one, where they just talked about normal stuff.

And it wasn’t what he had planned.

In theory, everything should have changed for the best, maybe even tell the other finally his name, but it just didn’t worked like that.

When they talked, Shinichi was in his own world, it was strange if the other actually listened. When KID tried to talk about “heavy” topics they touched on the past, the conversation just ended with the detective leaving.

Something was off, and it affected the thief’s company.

“You never told me what happened with your organization” Was one of the topics Kaito tried to touch again once. It once was taboo between the two, but at some point it was so normal to talk about that problem that he didn’t saw something bad on trying to talk about it again.

“…It no longer exists”

“So everything’s all right now?”

**And that’s how that night ended.**

-

Obviously, KID wouldn’t just give up. After all those months waiting the detective was finally back.

Another thing easy to see is that something really wrong happened those months with Shinichi, and he wanted to help him.

The problem now was: How?

He tried a lot of stuff to make the other comfortable enough again: Asking little things, trying to go straight to the point and even just not saying anything.

Kaito was out of options now. Because stop trying wasn’t on the list of choices.

One night in the rooftop, both males were in complete silence. While one seemed down, the other was constantly thinking on ways to cheer up his companion. After some time passed, a question broke the silence.

“And how about your organization? How it went?” Shinichi asked, with a voice full of doubt, like he was actually scared of the answer.

Was it because he was scared it haven’t ended yet?

“Everything went great thanks to the help of some friends” Was KID’s answer “We left the battle with some injuries, but nothing permanent”

And at that point, the other broke and cried.

And all the thief did was hug him, because he wasn’t sure about what happened.

**But he couldn’t just left the other alone.**

-

Again, the heists passed, and instead of improving, the thief always saw the detective worse than before.

Bags under his eyes, messy hair, paler and even thinner than before if that was possible.

Obviously, the chats weren’t working.

Now, instead of talking, KID uses magic tricks to try to make the other happy. Even when Shinichi didn’t actually enjoyed the magic, he seemed to enjoy when he discovered the trick behind it.

Usually, Kaito would criticize the other for killing the illusion, but the little smile on the other face was enough to avoid saying those comments.

**At least it was an improvement after all those times.**

And the best part is that the other didn’t cried again.

-

Not being good enough was hard for Shinichi.

When the plan to take down the organization started, they all knew something bad could happen, even when in theory everything’s under control. It wasn’t until the first person died that he realized some big flaws in his strategy.

But it was already too late. A mission that should’ve ended without mayor lost, took away a lot of lives thanks to not thinking a little more to the future.

And he should’ve known that.

No one really blamed him, on the contrary, they congratulated him. The problem was that he knows it’s not true, that thanks to his mistake a lot of people died.

It was thanks to this he couldn’t see KID to the face, he always had this “no one get hurts” policy, and he felt ashamed of his own mistake. In the end, he was the one to indirectly hurt them.

**What would the other think about him when he discovered what he did?**

Even so, he was really worried about the thief, that’s why he asked Heiji, the only person who knows how he feels, if he could go instead of him.

He accepted, but not without asking why.

It was really embarrassing to accept his feelings for KID to his friend…But at least now I know how he’s doing.

-

One night after a heist, Shinichi finally talked about his problems, or at least a little.

“I’m sorry” Was how the detective started the conversation.

“Why?”

“For everything”

Saying that KID was confused would be not giving enough importance to his emotion.

“You know, I made you wait more than you should and not explain anything"

Ah, that makes sense.

“You have your reasons, so I never thought you should apologize” The thief answered without hesitating “Even though, it’s true that I would appreciate a reason why you didn’t appeared sooner.”

He wanted to know. No, he needed to know, mostly because he was worried sick for the other. Something really bad happened, and he wanted to help in a way or another.

The one who was Conan focused his eyes on the sky, seeing the moon while debating with himself what to say next.

“I wasn’t able to face you” Shinichi said with a broken voice, almost crying again “I promised myself to not anyone die, but still…”

The answer hurt KID, mostly because he knew he couldn’t help the detective heal quick enough, no matter how, it would leave a scar in his soul.

**The only option he had was to let the other cry in his shoulder while they hug.**

-

The news were so loud with the same message. No matter what time you saw the TV, the same new would appear.

“KID announced his last heist!”

Everyone knew about that, it was the only thing everybody talked about nowadays.

Shinichi would lie if he said he didn’t knew this was coming, because in the end, the other already completed his objective as a phantom thief, so it was just a matter of time.

**But now, how would they see each other?**

The detective still wanted to talk to the other, after opening up a little with the thief their meetings were the only thing that distracted him from his, how he says it, kind of destructive thoughts.

-

It wasn’t until the last KID’s heist arrived that Shinichi understood what was on the other mind.

When the thief arrived, he was wearing normal clothes, the only thing that connected him to his alter ego was the white monocle, which also was discarded after some seconds of eye contact.

“My name is Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you, Kudou Shinichi!” While saying this, the magician made a blue rose appear ‘out of nowhere’ and gave it to the other.

They both sat down in the roof while talking, and Kaito was fascinated with the smile that the detective had. It felt so real that he could swear it was shining.

“Before I forgot, Conan told you about me wanting to tell you something, right?”

“Oh yeah, I think I remember something like that, what is it?”

**“I love you”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> This...Wasn't supposed to exist, so I didn't had the idea so clear while writing it.
> 
> What you see it's actually the second version of this ending, the first time it was an 800 long drabble with just the reunion of both protagonists, but then I was like "wait, what if I do this?" and erased everything.
> 
> Now it's longer than the first part, so there's that.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes and typos, now it's not just my second language, but also I wrote this from 6-7am before sleeping because inspiration always attacked around that time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this once was one but now it's two-shot!


End file.
